


All of the Light Lands on You

by Anonymous



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Ballet AU, F/F, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slow Burn, ballet dancer Jo, i guess, pianist Charlie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-13
Updated: 2016-02-13
Packaged: 2018-05-20 03:10:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5989933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Charlie fills in when Jo's pianist quits and Jo sort of falls in love</p>
            </blockquote>





	All of the Light Lands on You

 

_ _

 

_All of the noise I hear inside, restless and sound; unspoken and wild_

_And all that you need to say, to make it all go away_

_Is that you feel the same way too._

**[The words; Christina Perri](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=B9tc9R_Y3FY) **

  

 

 

Music flooded the studio; the warm tones of the piano were familiar to Jo, set the pace to which they were dancing. Sweat clung to her skin, a thin layer to show she was actually dancing and actually doing her best. They'd been going at it for about an hour now, had first warmed up at the bar and then move to the middle so they could work on their jumps.

It was as close as she'd get to feeling at home while she was away to college. Her real home was back in Nebraska, where her mother and the roadhouse were, where the people were perhaps a bit drunk most of the time, the bar busy and her mother waiting for her with a big smile and warm hug. Nebraska was just a two hour drive away, Jo could always go back home for a weekend, but it wasn't the same. She now knew she'd have to pack her stuff and go away again sooner rather than later.

The ballet studio would probably always be closest to feeling at home she'd get until she finished college. After all, this was  _her_ studio, her dancing. Nothing would ever feel as familiar as the leotard hugging her body or the tights that clung to her legs and the soft ballet shoes loosely shaping her feet. The pointes she'd started later, but they were familiar as well, although some nights, it was like torture. She'd started dancing on pointes in middle school, it was what she did. What she had always done after turning six and practically begging her mother to let her try.

_This was home_ for now. Where her happy begun.

  

it was a routine now, waking up at seven am and getting ready, quickly grabbing a bite to eat before running out. College classes first only to then run back to fetch her bad and get to the studio on Monday's, Wednesday's and Friday's. Monday's were the group rehearsals and Wednesday and Friday the rehearsals for the show they were doing in just under a month. The nerves were starting to settle in now, just a pleasant buzz in the back of her mind that pushed her to try harder.

As much as she partially hated it, it was familiar as well. It meant she had to work until the early hour of the morning to get her work done some days and sometimes had her eating cereal bars all day until she could go home and grab a bite of food. Which in the end wasn’t too bad, because it meant she got to pick up some take out on her way back to her dorm and share it with Jess. That was whenever Jess wasn’t out with Sam doing the dorky things a couple positively existing out of two nerds did.

At the moment she was somewhat off that schedule, as exams were finally over. Jo had one more week of bliss before she had to go to classes again. Not getting up at ungodly hours and rush through the morning was a vast improvement on her previous schedule, she had to give it that, but it felt like a little bit of a waste too. Some days, she honestly didn’t know what to do with herself.

Of course, there was enjoying breakfast for a change or finding the time to finally help Jess by posing for a painting she was working on. Some days, they'd hung out with their entire gang and watched a movie or they'd gone out for dinner. Those nights were fun, she was fine with them honestly, it was just the other days she didn't quite know what to do.

Weird as it may sound, she'd be glad when classes picked up again.

 

 

Cold bit at her fingers as she made her way back from the studio; it stood in stark contrast with the warmth inside. Temperatures had finally started dropping in the past few weeks after the weird warm weather of the past few months. It was finally starting to feel like an actual winter. Jo had even had to take out her extra warm sweaters her grandmother had knitted for her. They were comfortable, so she wasn't complaining, not even a little bit.

If Jo was honest, she was happy about that. Summer mean the heat was pressing and dancing without looking like you just came out of a pool was increasingly difficult to do some days. While they were inside, it wasn't as big a problem; the studio had a blissfully powerful air-conditioning, but when leaving the studio, it was  _hell_. Some days, when it was really warm, it just felt like walking into a brick wall. Especially after walking out of their summer production.

But no, winter was finally here and Jo could get back to full speed, rehearse comfortably without having sweat cling to her after only a few minutes. She could even go out on a run if she wanted. If anything, it was a nice change.

 

Today however had been, by lack of other words,  _weird_. The day that Jody left them as a pianist had been coming for a relatively long time, but no one had thought it would come this quickly. She had helped them out when their old pianist had fallen ill and ever since, had been a steady presence at their studio. She'd been there watching when they were still awkward toddlers making their first clumsy steps in too tight leotards and ballet shoes, had been to practically every one of their performances. Even if it was because her adoptive daughter Alex and her girlfriend Claire danced with them, she had still been there. In a way, she'd seen them grow.

Jody would still be there, would still come to watch their shows and perhaps a rehearsal or two, but it wouldn't be the same. They knew for a fact that she'd be coming at least the two first classes with the new girl. She wouldn't say it with as many words, but the girl who would be replacing her hadn't quite won her heart and confidence just yet.

In all honesty, Jo was just glad they'd found someone to replace her for a while. Finding Jody had been nothing short of a disaster and such a last time thing. Now, they at least knew they wouldn’t’ have three or four classes of their teacher fumbling with the cd player and cursing the old thing when it decided to play the next song rather than rewind or when it wouldn't even start, period.

And the girl seemed nice enough. Charlie had been there for this class, had sat there on the floor as they danced and watched them. Jo couldn't be sure, but she thought she was actually curious and fascinated by it. Most of the people in their group had gone over to quickly talk to her when they could and each one of them seemed to think she was kind enough. Jo herself had only exchanged a quick hello with her and introduced herself before running off to get changed again and catch her bus. 

Charlie seemed nice enough. She’d sat there on the floor as they danced, watching them with what Jo could only call curiosity. Some of the girls not immediately up for jumps had gone over to chat with her for a little bit and each and every one of them seemed to think she was kind enough. Charlie had been enthusiastic enough and actually grinned at her when Jo told her she liked the shirt she was wearing. Which was actually just a little adorable.

So far, the only things she’d been able to settle on were the fact that she was a huge _nerd_ and really adorable. Jo had taken one look at the Star Wars t-shirt she was wearing before deciding that if all went well, the two of them - and probably Dean - would become the best of friends. Hell, Dean was probably going to love her if he ever met her.  Dean and her had always had the same taste in friends, from the first days they’d played together to when they’d started school. After she figured out that hey, girls were a thing and that she was sort of really into the thing as well, it had turned out they actually had a pretty similar taste in women too. So yeah, this would be great.

 

 

Jo always forgot just how much she loved talking to her mother or well, even just missed her, until they talked on Skype. Sure, they called every once in a while, but it was still different. Jo could actually see her mother when they Skyped, could see the way she was starting to grey out at the roots – something Jo carefully didn’t say anything about – or the way the wrinkles had started to become more prominent – another thing she wisely shut her mouth about. Clicking that disconnect button always hurt just a little bit more than she thought it would.

"Your mom doing okay?" Jess asked from the kitchen, poking her head in. She had no idea what Sam and her had been doing in the kitchen the last hour or so, but they'd walked in in the middle of Jo talking about Charlie and how she felt about Jody quitting. She knew they'd listened along for a bit, but at least they'd waited for her to finish her sentence before saying hello to her mother. 

Her mother had always had a weak spot for the Winchester boys and the fact that Sam was now an overgrown puppy with the hair to make up for it didn't change a thing about that. When the boys were younger, they'd stopped at their place entirely too often. When they'd still been young and innocent, her mother had just put Dean in her playpen and later when Sam had been born in the same room so they could at least pretend to play. Some nights, they'd stayed over because John would be out hunting deer and it would be late when he came back.

Guessing from the scents coming back from the kitchen, they were either in for the best thing they had ever made or the biggest disappointment. It smelled _really_ good, like whenever Sam came by to help out with the cooking. Jo wouldn’t have pegged Sam as a great cook, but he was. His lasagna was to die for and Jo usually wasn't a fan of it.

 “Yeah, busy but great," Jo said with a small smile. "I just missed her, you know? I haven’t talked to her since New Year’s.” She’d made the drive back for the holidays but had come back what felt like entirely too soon. “What are the plans for tonight?”

“Sam, your brother was coming over, wasn’t he?” Jess asked, turning back to the kitchen to wait for Sam's answer. Jo couldn’t understand what Sam said, but Jess translated for her. “Dean’s coming over.”

“Okay, great.” Jo had sort of missed him in the past couple of months. They’d done a movie night just a few days ago, but that didn’t really allow for a lot of talking. After so long, they had a lot to catch up on.

“Why did you think we got half a horse worth of food?” Sam asked, stepping behind Jess to slide his arms around her waist. "If it wasn't for Dean we wouldn't have to make so much."

“Dude. Gross.” Jessica just grinned at her before sliding her fingers through Sam’s. “Yeah, go ahead, make it worse.”

“Just wait until you get yourself a girl,” Sam said with a grin.  “Or a guy, who knows. We’ll be the ones telling you that.”

“Shut it Winchester. If anyone _ever_ gets near as sickeningly sweet as you, it’s a miracle.” Which was, thankfully, the moment that Dean rung the doorbell and he effectively silenced the entire conversation. She didn't always thank Dean Winchester and his timing - it had lead to embarrassing moments  _very_ embarrassing ones - but this time, he was right on track to becoming her new favorite person.

 

The bunch of them ate in silence for the most part. Their original plan had been to just leave the dishes be until the next day, but Jo had felt a bit guilty. Sam and Jess had done all the cooking and she hadn't done anything at all. Even if her muscles ached, she pulled herself up from the couch and had started on the dishes. Dean had eventually picked up the towel from her shoulder and helped out while Sam and Jess were lazy and lounged on the couch. They'd deserved it though.

“So, what’s it like in ballet land?”

“Good, good." She threw him a smile before passing him one of the plates. "We're almost done with rehearsing and playing next month, so it's busy busy busy. That's good though, we're right on track." Jo fell silent for a minute, hand just floating in the water. "“It’s going to be weird without Jody there, but yeah. It’s good.”

“She finally threw in the towel huh? They found a replacement yet.” Dean had been there for their last crisis and had let Jo rage and complain. Which was great really. Pent up annoyance and anger never did her any good; it made her  irritable. Letting of steam by yelling at Dean wasn't quite high on her to do list, but it had helped back in the time.

“Shocker, but they did. An arts student, I think? Charlie. Charlie... something. I forgot the last name.”

“Oh, really? I thought she was so strict about having a woman be the pianist? What’s he like?”

“Charlie is a girl,” she said, poking him in the side with the blunt side of the fork she was holding, “and she’s okay. I think you’ll like her. Star Wars shirt, dorky little smile. Stop swinging that knife around.”

“Yes mom.” She ignored his grin and continued on working. They’d be done soon enough and if they hurried, they could still catch the end of the movie Sam and Jess had put on. “So she’s cute?”

“Sorta –" She considered it for a while. "Adorable mainly, short red hair, a bit curly. Her smile's the best part about her though." Jo hadn't even realized she was smiling until Dean threw her a look. "Oh no, don’t look at me like that. I swear you guys are all more obsessed by me being single than I care for it. Life’s too busy for a partner.” She made sure they could hear it where Jess and Sam were sitting, so at least _they_ would know as well and get off her back. “And if you want to check her out for _yourself_ , come over after practice tomorrow. You know they don’t mind.”

“We just want you to be happy,” Sam shot back from the living room. "It's not our fault."

“And I am perfectly fine alone,” she threw back, “A okay.” Sure, life got lonely sometimes and she did miss waking up next to a warm body, but she too knew she was a terrible partner at the moment.  She was constantly running back and forth, constantly on the move."

“I might take you up on that,” Dean said, a small smile on his lips, “it’s been too long since I’ve seen you dance, Harvelle.”

“You’ll just have to get tickets then,” she said, small smile on her lips. “But of course.”

 

  

When Jo walked into the dressing rooms two days later, she could faintly hear someone  _singing_. It shouldn't be weird, because she was a little bit early and sometimes art students would come on to work on the piano for a bit, this was just the first time she'd caught it. She listened to see if she could recognize the voice, but she couldn’t. Nor could she recognize the song.

It was curiosity that had her tow off her shoes and pad onto the floor. Part of her had hoped that it was one of the other girls or maybe their teacher, because it was always fun to have something new to talk about but it wasn't.  _It was Charlie_. Now she was in the room, her voice was no longer distorted by echoes, she could make out the words. At the all too familiar sounds of  _Hamilton_ of all things, she did a double take. Charlie was singing It's Quiet Uptown. Part of her already loved the redhead a little bit more.

“The moments when you’re in so deep,” Charlie sung from where she was seated at the piano, "it' feels easier to just swim down."

“The Hamiltons move uptown and try to live with the unimagineable,” Jo sang silently, not able to hide her smile as Charlie turned around and looked at her in shock, a hint of pink toning her cheeks. “Hi there.”

“Oh. Hi. I didn’t see you there.”

“I noticed. Hamilton fan?” Jo herself wasn’t a massive fan, like some, but she had her favorite songs and knew some of them by heart. If she ever had the chance to see it life, she’d probably burst in tears halfway through because of all the heartache the songs brought along with them. Maybe a little bit pathetic, sure, but it was an emotional musical.

“Yeah.” She still had that blush on her cheeks. “Songs just get stuck in my head.”

“They’re like that.” Jo threw her a smile. “I startled you, didn’t I? I’m sorry. I heard someone singing and figured I’d investigate.” She threw her an apologetic smile.

“Yeah, thanks for coming in. Rather it be you than…everyone, you know?” And sure, Jo understood. Having their entire group walk in on you singing could be humiliating and stick with her for the rest of her career there. “I should probably finish running through the last piano piece before everyone gets here. You're Jo, right? I'm sorry the names are a bit blurred after last time.”

“Yeah. Jo Harvelle, at your service. I should get changed now, before the rest gets here.”

“Of course. Mine is Bradbury by the way – Charlie Bradbury.” It could just be Jo’s imagination, but she thought she saw Charlie smile at her in the mirrors.

 

 

Jo often forgot just how much dancing drew her in, how deep inside her own mind she was. When she was working on her solo, all she noticed was the voice of her instructor, the music and the way she moved. Nothing but the routine she now knew by heart, the steady beat on which she danced. It was because of that she didn’t notice Dean until she did her final pirouette and stopped. He was sitting on the ground by the piano, just watching her with a small smile on his lips.

“Well done Jo. Need to work on your arms, keep them gentle and graceful, but take a break now. Everyone, take five. You too Charlie. Alex, Claire I want the two of you to on the floor to practice your duet after.” Jo nodded before padding over to the side, glad to sit down for a little bit.

Her heartbeat pounded in her chest and she could feel the adrenaline coursing through her veins, but at least her breathing was calm. It had taken a lot in the past few years to learn how to keep her breathing under control. “Hey there stranger.”

“I should come see you dance more often,” he said, “you’ve gotten strong, Harvelle.”

“Maybe you should try not to get out of every performance we do, Dean,” she quipped, smiling as she watched Alex and Claire talk. In real life, they were affectionate but it showed in a completely different way when they were dancing. Jo couldn’t explain it, they just had something going for them. “So, what did you think? It still needs work but.”

“It’s great, you’ll shine.”

“You will,” Charlie supplied. “That was _awesome_.”

“Thanks,” said, grinning. “Not bad on the keys yourself. Your skill on the piano is undeniable.” Charlie laughed at that, clearly recognizing the reference. She just couldn’t help it. If it would make her laugh like that, Jo would keep doing it. Dean just frowned at her.

“So I’m going to keep being reminded of that, aren’t I?”

“Absolutely. Dean, this is Charlie, Charlie this is Dean, my brother from another mother.” Which was in essence what they were. Their bound had changed a bit over the last few months, but it was still great.

“Nice to meet you,” Charlie said, reaching over to shake his hand.

“You too – I actually _have_ heard about you.”

“Really now?” her eyebrow quirked up. “Nothing but good I hope?” Which was the truth after all. After the movie they’d – admittedly – gotten a little drunk and the two of them had started talking and at one point they’d started talking ballet and music and somehow gotten to the topic of Charlie. And there they had been sitting against her headboard talking about how cute the redhead really was.

_Score one for Harvelle. Do not pass bank. Go straight to hell_. Jo was sure her cheeks were a violent red, but she was avoiding both of them

“Of course. Trekkies always get good reps.” _Dork._ “I think they want you back.” Charlie sighed when she saw Alex and Claire in the middle of the room waiting for her.

“They do.”

**One month later**

 

Sweat was dripping down her neck. The lights made the heat on stage almost unbearable, but it was good. Good because they’d just finished. Alex and Claire were standing on her one side and Charlie on the other, hands clasped as they bowed.  _Once, twice_. Jo couldn't help but grin as the crowd clapped. She was sure she heard someone whistling in there. Adrenaline was raging through her body. This was opening night and they’d done _great_ ; no one had slipped up, Claire and Alex had played out their relationship in their duet perfectly, Lisa had looked delicate as a flower and her? It had been her best run yet, she felt sure of that.

Jo was barely aware of what happened around her as the curtain fell and they walked back to the dressing rooms, she was too giddy for that. Didn’t even realize that Charlie was coming in until her pointes were already off and she could flex her toes for what felt like the first time in hours.

“Jo? Yeah, she’s right at the back,” she heard someone say – maybe Alex? She wasn’t sure. She looked up in time to see Charlie walk over to her, a bouquet of flowers in one of her hands and a grin on her lips.

“Hi,” she said before pulling her into a hug. Jo had wanted to warn her that she was still sweaty and gross, but Charlie didn't seem to care. “You were amazing out there.”

“Thanks,” she said, grinning herself. “Who did you get these from?” She looked at the bouqet. “Do you have a lady on the side, Bradbury?” Charlie and her had bounded over listening to the soundtrack. More than once, the redhead and sobbed in her arms when songs like Burn, It's Quiet uptown or Stay Alive passed by. Jo had to admit that she wasn't much in terms of support by the time they reached Who Lives, Who Dies, Who Tells your Story. 

“Stop it with the Hamilton,” Charlie laughed, “no puns tonight." She looked from the flowers to Jo, almost calculating. "Actually, they’re for you.” She had a blush on her cheeks now. “For a job well done.”

“Oh.” She took them and cradled them in her arm before pulling Charlie into another hug, pressing a soft kiss to her cheek. “Thank you.”

“Dean was looking for you before. I promised him I'd let you know.” She bit her lip before speaking. "He actually stood up when clapping, just so you know."

“Of course he was, I’ll go out to him later. But really, thank you.” Jo felt her heart swell at the look she threw her, at the affection there. She really shouldn't have given her the flowers. "You shouldn't have done that."

"Of course I did. I should probably get going." Charlie was making her way out when Jo reached out to her, stopped her with a touch on the arm.

“Hey, Charlie? We’re going out with the gang for drinks later, it won’t be much but. Would you come?”

“Of course.” She liked Charlie when she grinned like that, she really did.


End file.
